Broken Crown
by Yellow-Spider
Summary: Prompt: Thalia G/ Steve R pairing. Steve Rogers was lonely, but when he meets a girl in Central Park, everything changes. Connected stories in one one-shot slight OOC warning.


**Title: Broken Crown  
Prompt: A Thalia/Steve fic (requested by ThaliaDaphneJackson12)  
Inspiration: **_**Broken Crown- **_**Mumford & Sons (not based off it entirely)  
Words:3,060  
Notes: The lyrics in italics are a page break. The lyrics are out of order. And oh yes, I know the Hydra can't die like that. Also, this isn't solid romance (sorry) it just leads into a possible relationship they could have. Connected one shots in chapters about the small stages in their relationship. Slight OOC to be expected.**

_But oh my heart, was flawed I knew my weakness  
So hold my hand consign me not to darkness_

Do you know what it's like to be alone? So painfully alone? The sit in your empty apartment and stare at the phone in hope that one day you'd be able to gather up the courage to call someone? We've all been alone sometime in our lives, but never as alone as Steve Rogers.

He'd saved New York from an alien attack, met five new people, and even gotten to be Captain America again. That had gotten rid of the loneliness momentarily. It had come crawling back though. It reminded him of everything he didn't have- of everything he'd lost. Howards Stark—the man he didn't know that well but still had a connection to, Bucky Barnes—his best friend who had plummeted into the icy waters seventy years ago, Peggy Carter—the women who was most likely still waiting for him, even after all this time.

His empty apartment didn't do anything to help the loneliness. The walls mocked him as they rested blank. His war videos sat by the projector, rewatched so many times. The stack of newspapers by the door reminded him of how many days had passed since he'd awoken in modern day New York.

"I have to get out," he said to himself as he pushed off the couch.

He didn't like the modern world. It was interesting, tantalizing but so blaringly different. It felt wrong. He had thought that maybe if he hid up in his apartment he could pretend he was still in the forties. It was pointless though. _You're in the future Steve. You battled aliens a month ago. You met two Norse gods. This isn't the forties. Go out and live_, he told himself as he put on his jacket

Outside the sun was bright, it seemed to be a good omen. He strolled down the New York streets, heading towards Central Park. He tucked his sketch book higher inside his jacket so it wouldn't get banged around when he walked. The crowds of New York had grown and the people had changed. Women walked around in business suits and phones constantly pressed to their ears. Teenager strolled around wearing short shorts and multi-coloured shirts. Their hair sometimes mimicked the rainbow with the amount of colours in it. It amaze Steve how much the human kind could change.

A couple of blocks away from the park, the sky darkened suddenly. Fat raindrops began to fall from the sky and splattered against everything in sight. Steve tucked his sketch book into his jacket and took refuge in a small shop. He brought a cheap umbrella before beginning out again. The streets had begun to empty, but Steve was set on continuing his journey. _I didn't come all this way for nothing_, he thought to himself.

As soon as he entered the park though he knew something was wrong. The air seemed to crackle with electricity and it smelt of ozone. Steve instantly was on high alert. It felt like it did when Thor was around. Powerful, dangerous and mixed with the potential to be deadly.

As if to confirm his fears, a huge wave of people began running out of the park. Steve stood in the midst of the wave. He gently touched the arm of one of the slower people and asked.

"What's going on?"

"A lizard thing is attacking!" they yelled over dramatically before running away again.

Before Steve even had a chance to ponder were it might be attacking from, a sudden column of fire illuminated the dark sky. Despite the rain it still burned bright. Steve ran towards that direction. A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky and a roar of pain could be heard all throughout the park.

It didn't take Steve long to reach the clearing were the fight was going on. A four headed creature was fighting a lithe looking women. The creature spat acid with one head, while another tried to fry the women with its fire. She had a shield though- a shield so bright it seemed to glow.

Dropping his sketch book to the ground he instantly became ready to fight. He looked around for anything that could become a weapon, but found nothing. The female though seemed perfectly capable of fighting for herself, so maybe if Steve distracted the creature, it would let her be.

"Hey, big ugly," Steve shouted loudly and instantly all four of the heads swivelled towards him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the women point her spear towards the creatures heart, "how about you pick on someone closer to your own size?"

It was stupid. One of the head opened its mouth and Steve saw fire flicker within it. He yelled to the women;

"Your shield!"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before flinging the shield from her arm towards him. Steve took the surprisingly light shield and advanced forward. He slammed it straight into one of the creatures head, making it growl in annoyance. There was a sudden yell though, followed by another flash of lightening. This lightening though hit the creature straight in the chest, sending it backwards and sprawling on the floor. A little shockwave ran out across the floor, but the women didn't pause. She pulled a bow out from seemingly nowhere and knocked an arrow from her quiver and released it skilfully. It sailed through the air before lodging itself right in the creature's chest. It suddenly dissolved into bronze dust that was quickly washed away by the rain.

"What was that thing?" Steve hefted the shield and asked the women. But she was gripping her left arm and grimacing in pain. Her beautiful freckled face was marred slightly by running eyeliner and mascara, but if anything, that just drew even more attention to her eyes. They were as blue and vivid as the lightening that had been flashing in the sky.

"Are you okay?" Steve questioned as he rushed over to her.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" the women snapped. She had to be around twenty one, but yet she had an amazing air of maturity around her.

"No, sorry," Steve rushed up to her and saw the edge of a rather nasty burn on her arm, "we should get you to the hospital-"

"No hospital," she gritted her teeth, "and there is no _we_. I can take care of myself."

Steve stood tall, "I can't just leave you hear, ma'am," Steve pressed his point, "is there some place I can take you?"

"No," she said rather disdainfully, "just let me be."

Steve placed the shield on the ground and stood firm, "at least let me take you back to your apartment and look it over. I know field medication."

"Gods, who are you? The world's most annoying man? I don't need your help," She bent down and pressed her heel into her shield. It turned into a small little charm bracelet.

"Let me take care of it and I promise I'll never bother you again," Steve didn't want to leave the women with a burn like that.

"Promise?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Promise,"

_But oh my heart ,  
was flawed I knew my weakness._

Thalia gaze around the apartment. It was empty and desolate. There was an old fashion projector, a computer, and the basic things people needed. There were no photos though. The only sign it had been lived in was the stack of newspapers by the door. The man, whose name turned out to be Steve Rogers, seemed trust worthy enough. He had seen through the mist, and yet fought like no monster could. He had to be a mortal with the sights.

He was tall- far taller than anyone Thalia knew- and had shiny blonde hair (it had somehow stayed in place even through the battle), and stunning blue eyes. He was handsome, she supposed. In a way he reminded her of Luke. The way he was so determined to help her out even though he barely knew her- the way he'd put up with her stubbornness.

Thalia found herself sitting on a small couch. She'd given in and gone with the man. She couldn't go to the doctors, and she didn't want to go near camp. The Hunters were there. Just because she'd left them didn't mean she didn't harbour any resentment. She'd loved the hunters. The freedom of killing monsters, being in charge, being surrounded by people she could trust and yet in her heart she knew it wasn't for her. She didn't want to stay around and watch as Annabeth withered away and aged. For some reason she felt herself becoming jealous whenever Percy and Annabeth kissed in front of her or talked about moving in together. She wasn't jealous of Annabeth having Percy (he was her cousin, ew), but rather Thalia was jealous of the fact that she could never have that. So she'd quit the hunters. That didn't exactly put her on talking terms with any of them.

So that in turn meant no ambrosia. Letting a stranger care for her wounds was better than letting it get infected. She supposed it was a plus side the person was cute.

"What was that thing?" Steve knelt in front of her with a small medical kit.

"A Hydra," Thalia slowly peeled back the piece of fabric she had pressed against the wound. Hissing in pain she gritted her teeth, "you cut off one head-"

"Two more grow back," the man finished as a grim look came over him, "it's from Greek Mythology…..Oh, this is going to hurt a little bit."

He gently wiped the burn with an antiseptic wipe. The heat of her electrical charged spear had become too great and when she had accidently hit her arm when charging it up, she'd burnt herself. It looked bad. The sting of the wipe made her grit her teeth yet again.

"I never caught your name," he commented lightly as he put the wipe in the bin and brought out some burn cream.

"You learn a monster from mythology is real and all you care about is my name?" Thalia let out a bark of laughter before sobering somewhat, "it's Thalia."

"No last name?" he questioned as he rubbed the soothing balm onto the burn.

"Not one that matters," she replied stiffly.

He began wrapping up the burn, "tell me about what happened. How could you control the storm? Are you a mutant?"

Thalia knew it was polite inquiry. She'd tried to manipulate the mist already, but he could see through it clearly. She just couldn't lie to him—he seemed like the kind of man who was able to smell a lie.

"Greek Mythology just isn't mythology. Its real. The gods, the titans, the monsters, all real," Thalia looked at him, daring the blonde man to challenge her, "I'm the daughter of Zeus."

The man seemed to ponder it for a moment, "I can't say I'm not surprised."

"Usually people tell me I'm lying," Thalia commented lightly.

"Trust me, ma'am, I've seen a fair share of things in my life," Steve shook his head and smiled up at her, "your arm seems fine. Just watch for infection. You're free to leave-"

Thalia's stomach suddenly betrayed her. It let out a loud growl and Thalia instantly tensed. Steve chuckled a little bit and Thalia actually found herself blushing a little bit. _Thalia Grace does not blush!_ She told herself.

"Why don't we get something to eat? You could tell me more about the Greeks," Steve suggested, and Thalia wondered why the man was being so friendly to her. She was just a random stranger in a huge city.

Thalia didn't want to accept any more help though. She was a fighter. She could take care of herself. She didn't like others taking care of her. She never had.

"I'm fine, thank you," Thalia stood up and touched the stream of eyeliner that had caked on her face.

"The bathrooms down the hall to the left," he seemed to read her mind, "take as long as you need."

Thalia picked up her abandoned bag and went into the bathroom. Her hair was a mess, her eyeliner had run down her face, and her freckles stood out stark against her skin. Ruffling through her bag she grabbed a face wipe and got rid of the makeup. Brushing out her hair (it would just have to lay flat, she didn't have any gel left) she changed into a fresh pair of cargo pants a new t-shirt before re-applying her eye liner and finally leaving the bathroom.

"Are you sure I can't get you something to eat?" Steve questioned. To Thalia he looked just like Luke had when they first met. It made her heart miss a beat.

"It needs to be greasy and meaty,"

_I'll be home safely tucked away  
Well You can't tempt me if I don't see the day_

Steve watched as Thalia bit into her burger. He just couldn't help but look. He had no idea why but he felt drawn to her. She on the other hand still seemed wary. Steve supposed he had been slightly pushy.

"So, how come you seem so laid back about everything? You just fought a Hydra," Thalia set her burger down.

"Uh, I'm Captain America," Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"The spandex wearing guy on the news?" Thalia couldn't help but chuckle, "seriously? Aren't stars and stripes a bit old fashioned?"

"Someone once told me this world could use a little old fashion," Steve picked at his food.

"I suppose," Thalia mumbled, "so your part of the Avengers right? That must be a good gig."

"Not as good as you'd think," Steve muttered with a small shrug, "everyone expects it to be."

"I know how that feels," Thalia sipped on her thick shake.

"How?" Steve asked.

Thalia seemed hesitant in answering, but eventually she said, "I used to be a hunter. For the goddess Artemis. It didn't turn out like I had planned."

"That's life," Steve seemed to be harbouring some dark feelings.

"Tell me about it," Thalia said moodily.

They sat and talked for a while. Eventually Thalia seemed to become less tense. She actually laughed at his lame jokes. He'd ask questions about the Greeks and she'd reply happily. It seemed she needed someone to talk to. Steve felt little ounces of his loneliness melt away with each of her smiles. Thalia didn't seem to be the type to get along with a person like him- but somehow it worked.

"This was nice," Steve said as he payed the bill.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime," Thalia seemed beat herself up after saying that.

"I'm free Monday," Steve jumped at the opportunity.

_Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace_

They'd been out a total of five times. They wouldn't make it official, but they did in fact like each other. Steve liked the way Thalia was upfront, strong, funny and somehow managed to remain down to earth. Thalia liked Steve because of many reasons- he was loyal, trustworthy, most of all he was the Luke Thalia never got a chance to be with.

"So, where did you grow up?" Steve asked one night as they ate at a small café near his house.

"Here," Thalia said shortly, "you?"

"Brooklyn," Steve chuckled, "it was a lot different back then."

"Back then?" Thalia questioned, eager to get the subject off her. She had noticed though that Steve sometimes talked in past tense.

"I was, uh, frozen," Steve coughed awkwardly, "I thought it was common knowledge now."

"Frozen?" Thalia questioned in surprise.

"For seventy years," Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "my plane crashed into the artic…"

"Why do I always pick the weird ones?" Thalia asked herself before saying, "that must suck."

"Yeah, it does," Steve thought of Peggy and felt a pang of guilt reverberate through his chest. If by liking Thalia was he forgetting Peggy? Steve was more surprised that for the first time someone didn't seem to pity him.

"Do you have any family?" Steve tried to change the subject.

"I have a lot of family," Thalia played with her straw, "I really only care for my cousins."

"No siblings? I know I always wanted a brother," Steve saw Thalia's demeanour change in a heartbeat. She tensed slightly and gazed down at her plate as if ashamed, "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Thalia shook her head and gathered herself, "I had a brother. He died when I was twelve."

"I'm sorry," Steve hesitantly placed hand over hers in comfort and felt a burst of joy when she didn't pull it away. Thalia just nodded minutely.

"I lost a brother. You probably lost everybody," Thalia said sourly.

"Not everybody," Steve thought of Peggy, "but I gained a lot. For one, I found you."

For the first time in a while Thalia's cheeks turned scarlet.

_I will not speak of your sins  
There was a way out for him_

"Why are you staring at me?" Thalia questioned as she looked at her official boyfriend.

"No reason," Steve gazed down at his sketch pad.

"You better not be drawing me," Thalia sat up and glared at Steve.

"And if I am?" Steve asked as he began to hide the notebook out of sight.

Thalia pounced forward to get the notebook. Steve stood up quickly and hid it behind his back. Smiling at his girlfriend he laughed and said;

"You'll never get it off me,"

Thalia took that as a challenge and whipped around him. She nearly had the sketchbook in her grip before he suddenly turned around. The game went on for a moment longer before Steve tripped over a stack of newspapers, and in turn Thalia landed on him. The pair blushed and laughed for a moment before Thalia leant down and kissed him passionately.

"Never, ever, ever, draw me again," she poked him hard in the chest, "or a stack of newspapers will be the least of your problems."

_I can take the road and I can fuck it all away  
But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate_

**There you go, a prompt filled out. Not my best, but the best I could do. Enjoy!**


End file.
